


Vampires & pennies

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Blindness, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Dates, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: This was (Y/N)’s logic- Find a penny pick it up all day long you’ll have good luck... or get hit the face by a cane in this case, but either works.





	Vampires & pennies

(Y/N) (Y/L/N) wasn’t a very lucky person. She had barely any lucky days since the 60’s, the 1600’s that is. She tried everything to help her unluckiness. So, naturally if she sees a penny she’d pick it up and all day long she’d have good luck... or get hit in the face with a cane... 

The (Y/H/C) woman hopped up with a hand to her eye, her rich (Y/H/C) curls jumping as she did so. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She apologised awkwardly. She knew it wasn’t her fault but she felt the need to apologise anyway. 

Her (Y/E/C) eyes -eye- caught sight of the man who had hit her. “I’m so sorry miss, I- I was distracted and... well people aren’t usually on the floor... so I didn’t think to... um yeah...” The blind man apologised as she let her hand fall back to her side. 

Matt wasn’t usually like this, what was happening to him? He’s usually all calm and confident and stuff now he’s rambling. He stuttered for god's sake! 

“No, no, no it was my fault... I saw a penny and y’ know... yeah,” (Y/N) defended him. “Let’s agree to disagree,” Murdock smirked. “Oh, Okay. Umm, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you Mr...” She greeted, prompting him to give up his name. 

“Matthew Murdock, Matt’s fine though.” he thrust out his hand for her to shake just to the side of her which she moved to grab. 

Matt sensed something off about the woman in front of him, it smelt like she was rotting but she was in perfect shape. It’s not that she stunk, she smelled lovely. Of chocolate and vanilla. She was mysterious. He could already taste the copper of blood that seemed to engulf her. Her heartbeat was slow and her breathing was calm. 

The place where Matt had accidentally hit her already seemed to be healing. In fact, it was, it definitely was. He could hear the cells dragging themselves back together. She wasn’t normal. That was for sure. Not in a bad way but in a way which intrigued Matt. He wanted to know more. 

“How about I take you for Coffee, as an apology for the whole... cane thing?” He questioned, hoping she would agree. “Sure, I’m on my way to work now but, if I could get your number?” She questioned her voice rising an octave throughout the sentence as she fiddled with her hands. “Um, yeah sure. That’d be great.” Matt searched his pockets for his card, eventually finding it and handing it over.

(Y/N) couldn’t help the flush of red on her cheeks as she took in his appearance. His smile was sharp, almost a smirk but it was so damn cute. He had a unique Cupid’s bow which she spared a second too long admiring. His red tinted glasses hid his unseeing amber eyes. 

“Thanks... I guess I’ll call you later” (Y/N) bit down on her lip as if it’d stop the flow of awkward words that left them. “That’d be great. I best be getting to work now.” Matt excused. “Bye, Matt” she tried out his name on her tongue, liking the sound of it. Matt completely agreed, his breath almost stopping as he heard the amount of sweetness she said it with. “Goodbye.” 

As Matt left his confidence levels seemed to rise back to where they’re usually at. That was weird, he thought as he made his way to the office.

*Later*

(Y/N) pulled out the card she was given earlier. “Nelson & Murdock. Attorneys at law.” She read as she sat down on the overstuffed sofa in her office. Ironic, she thought, she got hit in the face by a lawyer. “Maybe I should press charges, who would his lawyer be. Maybe Nelson?” She joked around. Not that anyone was actually with her. Oblivious to the fact that Matt could hear her after he had got bored at work and decided to check in. Even he had to roll his eyes at her bad joke, he didn’t try to wipe the goofy smile off his face though.

(Y/N) pressed the number into her phone before nervously debating whether or not she should actually call. It would be rude not to. 

 

A ring cut through the silence, shocking all in the office but Matt who heard (Y/N)’s finger press the call button. 

“Is that our phone? Ringing. Like actually ringing? As in it’s a client?” Foggy questioned excitedly as he all but bounded out of his office. “It might not be...” Matt warned, not wanting to get his friends hopes up. “But it might...” Karen reminded, always the optimist.

“Hello, Nelson and Murdock attorneys at law. How can I help you?” Karen asked cheerily as she picked up the phone. “Hi. Um, is Mr Murdock there?” The woman asked bringing a confused look to Karen’s features. “Yes, Please hold whilst I put you through.” She replied before pressing ‘hold’ on the old phone.

“Matt, it’s for you,” Karen informed, handing him the phone. “Did you really give a girl our work number?” Foggy questioned with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I was gonna tell you earlier before ms. Jans came in. I kind of hit this girl in the face with my cane...” Matt replied hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck, trailing off as he caught sight of the shocked faces. “Oh for god's sake,” Foggy sighed breathily before strolling back into his office as Matt took the phone. 

“Hello.” Matt greeted as he sat on the corner of Karen’s desk. “Hi Matt, it’s me. (Y/N). We met earlier when you, Well y’know... um yeah.” She trailed off, placing her hands over her eyes as if that stops the embarrassment. 

“Hi (Y/N), is your eye okay? I’m really sorry about that by the way... “ Matt replied, wincing and holding the bridge of his nose at his rambling. Karen gave him an odd look, unfamiliar with a shy Matthew Murdock. 

“Oh, yeah it’s fine... um so, are you free today? For the coffee I mean?” (Y/N) asked, wincing at her speech. Why was she so shy all of a sudden? 

“Yeah. How about 1-ish? At that coffee place on 41st?” Matt suggested, taking his hand from his face. “Yeah, sure I’m free then. I’ll meet you there then?” She shot back, hoping she wouldn’t have to go through anymore awkwardness. “Yeah, see you then.” 

Their unofficial coffee date went down well, their confidence spiked after a while. A few more dates passed before (Y/N) was introduced to Foggy and Karen. They completely understood why Matt fell so hard for her. She was so nice, not to mention pretty. 

Thinking back now (Y/N) did find that picking up that penny was lucky. After all, if she didn’t she would have walked straight past Matt. 

It would be a while before Matt got to know about what made her different. And it won’t be in the prettiest of ways. But in her defence, she didn’t know it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
